


The Stars in Your Eyes

by lonesomewriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Festivals, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomewriter/pseuds/lonesomewriter
Summary: The time for Iwatobi Festival has arrived, and Nagisa has set reluctant Makoto up for a blind date. But little does Makoto know, his date is none other than Haru, his best friend and crush for over three years. Will the festival atmosphere and breathtaking meteor shower help them get the push to move their friendship to the next level?





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece for the 2018 Makoharu Flash Bang!
> 
> Daikimine did the breathtaking art for this, go check it out [here](http://daikimine.tumblr.com/post/180698412748/for-the-stars-in-your-eyes-by)

“Haru! What are you doing here?” Makoto squeaked, blush spreading to his cheeks as he noticed the person standing at the festival entrance was none other than his best friend. Haru looked beautiful in his ocean blue yukata, his hair falling perfectly around his face as he turned around to meet Makoto’s eyes.   
  
He quirked one eyebrow at the pointless question, and Makoto breathed a laugh before stepping forward, his own, dark green yukata dangling underneath him as he moved.   
  
There was something magical seeing Haru underneath the colourful lanterns, standing so casually at the gate and eyeing the people around them like he belonged there. The sight was so beautiful Makoto couldn’t help but stare, loss at words as he tried to understand the situation.   
  
“Nagisa told me to come here,” he said after a while, wanting to break the silence that was inevitably going to fall between them if he left Haru guiding the conversation. “He told me he had arranged a date for me, but I had no idea -”   
  
“Rin did the same to me,” Haru frowned, lifting his gaze from the booth selling trinkets in front of them. Makoto gulped as his eyes locked with those deep blue pools, feeling his stomach sink as dread filled him.   
  
“Ah, I see…” Makoto swallowed and laughed bitterly, picking at the sleeves of his yukata to keep his hands from trembling. Of course Haru wasn’t here because he wanted to.   
  
It had been stupid of him to assume so in the first place.   
  
“I guess we were tricked, then,” he tried to keep his voice normal and not let the disappointment show. “I wonder when Nagisa and Rin had the time to come up with this?”   
  
Haru shrugged, lowering his eyes back to the busy road. Makoto could feel his heart clenching at the apparent disinterest, and he had to fight back tears. It would be unfair for Haru if he started whining about this now.   
  
“Well, should we leave then?” it was painful to say the words aloud, but Makoto would not allow himself to force his best friend into a situation he clearly didn’t want to be in. Not even if it would’ve made Makoto’s world to have at least a sliver of a romantic date with his long time crush, be it pretend or not. He smiled at Haru, waiting for him to answer, but was taken aback when he saw his friend’s frown deepen.   
  
“Why?” Haru whispered timidly, his posture tense as he refused to look at Makoto. Warmth spread into Makoto’s chest at the quiet question, and he smiled widely. Of course Haru would be considerate of Makoto’s feelings. He laughed and felt his shoulders relax as he nodded his head.   
  
“I guess we could look around a little now that we’re here,” Makoto smiled softly, tilting his head slightly. Haru nodded and began walking towards the main road, leaving Makoto behind to calm his racing heart before catching up on his friend.   
  
They walked slowly through the small stalls, Makoto filling the silence with his usual way, talking about everything and nothing while Haru occasionally added his own remarks. It was familiar, comfortable — and most of all safe. Makoto felt like he was floating, his steps light as they looked around the booths. It felt so familiar, yet somehow different.   
  
They came to a clearing, the crowd seeming to increase by every second. Makoto could feel the unease radiating from the other boy, and he looked around them desperately, trying to find a quiet spot for them to sneak in.   
  
“Would you like to eat something?” he asked Haru as he guided them towards a more quiet street. Haru’s stomach growled loudly and he nodded, leaning into Makoto as a group of giggling girls passed them. Makoto’s heart leaped in his chest as he felt Haru’s fingers wrapping him by the sleeve of his yukata, and he had to concentrate very hard so he didn’t trip on his own feet.   
  
They quickly found a stall selling mackerel, and Makoto gladly paid despite Haru’s protests. He gave Haru his food before taking his hand and walking him towards the beach where it was more quiet.   
  
“There should be a meteor shower tonight,” Haru said suddenly, and Makoto almost froze to the spot. Could Haru be meaning what he thought he could be?   
  
“Ah yes, my mom mentioned it yesterday,” Makoto said slowly, fearing to ask the question he so badly wanted an answer for.   
  
“The sky’s supposed to be clear, too,” Haru continued, strangely avoiding Makoto’s eyes as he spoke. There was an almost indistinguishable blush on his cheeks, and Makoto felt his chest tighten with how beautiful he was. He smiled softly at his friend before deciding to throw all the caution to the wind.   
  
“Would you like to stay and watch them with me?”   
  
Haru met his gaze, and Makoto’s heart jumped in his chest. Haru’s eyes were sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day, and his rosy cheeks softened as he nodded gently. Makoto would’ve given his everything to be able to kiss him right then and there.   
  
Instead, he turned around and took Haru’s soft hands in his own. If they were going to watch the meteors together, he knew the beach wouldn’t be good enough place for them. He wanted this to be perfect.   
  
Maybe then he would have the courage to ask the question that had been weighing heavily in his heart for the good part of three years.   
  
*   
  
Makoto could feel his heart thrumming against his chest as he stole a glance at Haru. The dark haired boy was looking up at the sky, his blue eyes reflecting the bright stars above them. He looked so peaceful, and Makoto wondered how he could be so lucky as to be his friend.   
  
They had found a quiet place on the hill nearby, and Makoto felt light as he stood next to Haru, wondering if his friend felt the same excitement as he did.   
  
Haru turned his head towards him as if he was reading Makoto’s mind, and their eyes locked together. Makoto felt the blush spreading to his cheeks and down his neck, but he couldn’t avert his eyes. Haru had the same awe in his eyes when he looked at Makoto as he had whenever he was about to dive into the water, or just before he got the first bite of mackerel in the morning. It was a look that was reserved for the most important things in Haru’s life, and Makoto wanted to cherish every second he could pretend he was the centre of that affection.   
  
“Makoto…” Haru’s voice was barely above whisper, and Makoto inhaled sharply. He leaned forward, losing himself inside those blue orbs as he felt the wave of heat from Haru’s body embracing him. He shifted closer, heart hammering in his chest as his eyes dropped to Haru’s parted lips.   
  
He tried to lean closer, but stumbled on the hem of his yukata and surged towards Haru, falling on top of him with an ungraceful scream. He blushed heavily as they both landed to the ground, and Makoto tried his best not to think of how nicely his body fit on top of Haru’s.   
  
“Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to -” he began, voice at least octave higher than usual, the embarrassment building in his stomach as he tried to move away from Haru.   
  
A hand grabbed Makoto by the waist, pulling him closer to Haru. Makoto gulped as he saw the determination behind Haru’s blue eyes, and all words of protest died in his throat as he inched closer and closer to the sweet boy beneath him.   
  
“Haru -” Makoto began, but was silenced by Haru’s other hand gliding against his back, sending shivers down his spine. The dark haired boy continued staring at him, pulling him closer until Makoto could feel his breath ghosting against his lips, only mere inches apart from touching.   
  
Makoto closed his eyes, and pushed forward.   
  
He pressed his lips ever so softly against Haru’s, feeling the smaller boy shiver underneath him. When no words of protest came, Makoto pressed harder, wanting to savour every second of his longest fantasy coming true.   
  
He was kissing his best friend. Makoto felt light, as if he was floating above the air with every tender touch against those gorgeous lips. He felt Haru shift underneath him without breaking the contact, and the new angle gave him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss.   
  
Makoto moaned as Haru sucked his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. They were both gasping for air, cheeks flushed and lips full as they stared into each other.   
  
“Wow,” Makoto whispered.   
  
Haru smiled softly and turned to look at the sky. Makoto felt short of breath as he saw the stars reflecting from the blue eyes, not caring to see the meteors himself. He felt content staring at Haru instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> I have a tumblr, you can find it [here](https://lonesome-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
